Siobhan's Life In Ireland
by ainefairygoddess
Summary: First chapter of how the Irish Vampire leader Siobhan's life might have been in Ireland. I own all characters apart from Siobhan. Plz read chapter to know more. Story in still in progress.


**Hi! I decided to do what Siobhan's life might have been like in Ireland. This first chapter shows what happened to Siobhan and her family before she gets changed**. **I will admit, it's not great, but im only just getting into writing recently, so will be a while until i can get the hang of it. I will update when i can, so please review this for now, and give me some feedback thanks!**

* * *

"Siobhan, come in for your dinner!" Kathleen O' Neill called out.

Kathleen was my mother. I was outside in the garden hanging out wet clothes on the clothesline.

"OK, I'm coming!" I called back to her. I picked up the empty basket and walked back to the house, a cottage which we have been living in for the past year because of the war.

In my human life, it was 1921 and we were in the middle of the Irish War Of Independence. My parents decided to move from the city to the countryside because they thought it would be safer for me and my little sister, Niamh, who is 9. I've had just turned 18. They said that we would be safe from the soldiers, who were apparently bursting into houses and arresting and humiliating people. I had no idea why they were doing that to civilians, because my parents tried to hide that sort of stuff from us.

It was only on that day, March 5th that I discovered everything. Although my human memories are still hazy, that day is a day I will never forget, for it was the day that I was reborn as a monster.

I walked into the kitchen, and I saw my father, John, reading the newspaper and Niamh reading a book while waiting for the dinner.

I put the basket away and sat down at the table.

"Anything interesting in the paper, Dad?" I asked my father.

"Just some piece on convicted IRA members, that's all really." John said, shrugging.

But I couldn't help but noticed a small look of worry in his eyes, but then my mother laid out the dinner and I soon forgot about it.

We had just finished eating when we heard a crashing noise and shouting from the front of the house.

"What the hell was that?" my mother yelled, terrified. My father tried to get us out through the back door but it was too late. British soldiers burst into the kitchen and grabbed all of my family.

"Let go of the children! You can take us, but leave the children!" my father screamed, but they took no notice.

They dragged us outside to the front of thee house and made me and Niamh kneel down. The soldiers who had our parents brought them to the large truck, where one of the soldiers, I assume the general, climbed out of the front, walked over to my parents and began speaking to them.

"So, you thought you could hide from us, did you?" he exclaimed angrily. "Well you can think again! I've got better things to be doing in my time instead of running after IRA members!"

IRA members? I could not believe it, but when I looked over at my parents, they had a look of guilt on their faces. That's when I realised the reason we were running: my parents were part of the IRA.

I was in shock and agony over the fact that my parents will be either going to jail…or getting shot.

"Siobhan, I'm scared." Niamh whispered to me. I looked at her and her small face had tears coming down her face, and she looked paler than she has ever been. Her hair, which was a rich red colour, was sticking to her forehead from the sweat. The poor child was so innocent then, she had no idea what Ireland was going through at the time.

"It will be OK, trust me." I assured her quietly, and took her hand into mine. I watched as the two soldiers were putting my parents into the back of their truck. The general officer was getting into the front when he turned around and called out:

"Take care of them two."

With that, he got into the front and drove off.

We were stuck, kneeling on the ground at gunpoint, while the three other soldiers were surrounding us.

"So, what do you suggest we do with them?" the soldier, who was near Niamh, said.

"Shoot the redhead." The soldier, who was standing in front of us, said coldly. His cap was pulled down so low that I couldn't see his eyes. The soldier who had Niamh walked around to face her in the front, and pointed his rifle to her face.

"NOOO!" I screamed and tried to pull Niamh away, but it was too late.

I heard a loud bang and saw blood burst out of Niamh's grasp in my hand loosened as she fell to the ground. Blood was streaming through her curly, red hair from the back of her head.

I felt numb. I was in complete shock, staring at my dead started to stream down my face.

"You bastard." I said quietly, still in shock, still looking at my sister, but then anger hit me and I looked up at the soldier who shot Niamh

"You BASTARD!" I screamed at him, shaking with anger, trying to get up, but the soldier behind me grabbed me and held me down.

"So, what do we do with this one?" the soldier said, struggling to keep me down as I was still in a rage.

"Knock her out." The soldier with the cap said. "And when she is out cold, you two can go back. I want to have a bit of fun with this one." the soldier said with a sly grin.

The other two laughed, while I went still when he said "a bit of fun" and my heart began beating fast. That day, I thought I was going to be raped, but it was something much worse.

As the soldier who was holding me, lifted the back of his rifle to hit my head with it, I looked at the soldier with the cap as he raised it a bit off his face so I was able to see his eyes, and my blood ran cold.

His eye colour was red.

The back of the rifle suddenly came down on my head. I felt a painful knock to my skull, and everything went black.


End file.
